


Kidnapping for the good of...somebody

by amaresu



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Podfic Available, accidental baby raising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: Aziraphale/Crowley, they raise the anti-christ themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping for the good of...somebody

It was surprisingly easy to sneak the anti-christ out of the hospital. There was an extra kid after all and the nuns were too busy talking to really pay attention to anything. He's not entirely sure why he thinks it's a good idea to steal the anti-christ, but he's almost positive Aziraphale isn't going to be happy about it, so he softens the blow with a copy of some old Greek tragedy he picked up for similar purposes. If softening showing up at Aziraphale's bookshop at 3am with a stolen anti-christ has a similar circumstance.

Maybe he should've grabbed the other Really Old Books he had in storage?

"Are you sure you grabbed the right one?" Aziraphale looks less then impressed with the anti-christ laying in the middle of the bed he keeps upstairs. "He doesn't look very evil."

"It was the diplomat's kid. Gotta be the right one." Although looking at the kid closer he has to wonder if he got the right one as well. There really just wasn't anything demonic about him. "I switched him out for the spare."

"Really." Aziraphale tentatively reached out to touch the kid. "I think I have some books on how to raise children downstairs."

If Crowley had been drinking any of the wine he'd been thinking about it would've been spat all over the kid, so it was good that he wasn't. "You want to keep him?"

For once Crowley was on the receiving end of the are-you-a-complete-moron look. "I assumed that's why you stole him."

"I figured we'd leave him outside a church or something." Crowley replied as he waved his hand in the air to illustrate the numerous somethings they could do.

"Oh, dear, no." The shocked look on Aziraphale's face would almost be humorous if Crowley didn't know what was coming. "Do you have any idea what happens to children put into those types of systems?"

Crowley had to admit he had a point, Crowley did know what happened. He'd gotten a commendation for it. Sitting down on the bed he let the little bugger grab onto his finger. "I guess we should get reading?"

This had seemed like a much better idea when he'd first thought of it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kidnapping for the good of...somebody [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374355) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
